Where as Angels Lye
by Jaded Angel
Summary: I thought about it while reading. Um... I don't own the characters from Pokemon. I own anything really. Except the Plot. If you have a similar story I am soo sorry I didn't copy I sware. I am just a girl who has nothing. I didn't mean too. R&R pleaze. TTY


Where As Angels Lye  
  
"I hear by proclaim you...Ash Ketchum. The new Pokemon Master." I stood up and just waved. I really had nothing to say. I think they expected me to at least say a small speech, but what was the point.   
I knew no matter what happened, I would still be here alone. There wasn't anyone here with me. My best friend had gotten married and his wife was pregnant and couldn't travel. My mom was sick and was probably right now watching off the television as her son making a jackass of him self. My former rival was off to the side glaring at the crowd, the mayor, and well... me. But the most important person to me, who should have been here wasn't. She wasn't watching off the television. Or sitting with her husband wishing me good luck.   
Nope... even if she had been married, she would have been here standing up here with me waving like an idiot. She just knew me that way. I think if she was even still around I would have had a speech all planned out. I looked at the crowd and forced a smile. Now wasn't the time to think of her.  
As soon as I got to the hotel room I locked the door and turned on the shower. I was so stressed about this whole Pokemon master crap I just needed to unwind. I went back to the main room and looked at my sleeping Pokemon. He was on the bed curled in a little ball, little bits of electricity coming out of his cheeks. I turned on the TV and saw myself in it. Immediately I shut it off. I went back into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.   
My thoughts wondered back to her. Her smile, the way she laughed, her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that held so many emotions. Love, hate, happiness, sadness, and of-course anger. You never knew what she was thinking, even though you could have figured something 'girlie' like fashion, love, romance, or guys. I guess it was that little mystery that attracts you to her. Never knowing what she was thinking.   
I slid out of the shower stall and put on the robe, which was hanging on the door hook. I went back to the main room and looked around. I saw there was a small balcony looking over the city. I opened the door, and stepped out. I was really happy I had opted for the top floor. The view was majestically beautiful. I looked out into the city. Remembering all the good times.  
But the past is past...right? No one should live in the past when the future is so near. And yet I still can't get her off my mind. The way she use to fiddle with my hair when she thought I wasn't paying attention. Or the way she look at me for that spilt second when I was talking about being the best Pokemon Master ever in the history of Pokemon masters. The way she purposely disagreed with me just to start an argument. I think my favorite memory was when she confessed how much she loved me.  
I looked at the scene one last time and walked back into the hotel room. I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I smiled as I saw Prof. Oak giving his speech about being the ideal Pokemon trainer. I switched the channel until I came to a station with a very familiar place on the screen. The Cerulean Gym. Ash turned up the volume a little and relaxed against the soft cushioned couch.   
'Hello I am Greg Michael and I am here with the three sensational sisters. Daisy, Violet, and Lily. Hello ladies...Hey Greg I am Daisy the oldest sensational sister... only by two minutes...Well anyway Daisy How's the gym these days?... Well I guess ok. I mean it's been rough since the 'accident' but we're handling it ok... I am glad to hear your all doing well, and I am sorry to hear 'bout what happened to your sister...'   
I shut off the television again. I of all people knew the story by heart. The 'accident' had been in every newspaper. The worst part is I had been there. I had to watch her die. I stood up and went by the bed. I looked over the small Pokemon and changed into my pajamas. I went back out to the balcony. The memories flooding my brain.   
We had been at a fair, me, Brock, and her. I don't think we had ever had so much fun. Brock had left early to pick up his girlfriend. I sat for a breather, as did she and I looked down at her and kissed her. She returned the kiss and when we finished she smiled up at me. I was in heaven. We went back to walking around.   
The air was starting to chill and the sun was finally setting. We had taken separate cars. I don't remember why. I told her to drive safely. She nodded and backed out. I walked to my car. Before I even put the key into the knob I heard a loud crash. I swirled around to see her car and another's car crashed into eachother. Her car was hit on the side, the side she was driving on. I dropped my keys and ran towards the shiny blue car. I got there and saw her sitting there innocently. Her eyes were close and she had haggarded breaths. I got her out of the car and got her in mine. I don't think I ever drove that fast in my life. When we got to the hospitable she was rushed to the E.R. I was terrified. That was the longest night of my life.   
The next day the doctors had said it was pretty serious and they didn't know if she would survive or not. I walked into her room and kneeled to the side of her bed. She turned her head towards me and smiled. I was a little relieved. We talked for a little while, then I had to leave. I visited every day for a week. But she was only getting worse. I remember crying every night that week. Finally it happened. I was visiting her and she looked at me with those sad, sad eyes and whispered 'I love you.' Then she just slipped away. I called for the nurse, doctors, anyone who was ther. But it was no use she was gone.  
I looked up at the sky. That whole week was imprinted in my mind. Every single second. Tears began flowing down my dry cheeks. I took out a small box from my pocket and opened it. There was a gold ring in it. The ring was a gold band with a bright blue stone in the middle and two heart diamonds on each side. I couldn't bare return it. I just looked at it and the tears began to flow faster. I sighed. If I had only been there sooner, if I had picked her up, if only it was me. I didn't care if I was their Pokemon master, or the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world, I didn't care if I was rich and famous, or if I had every pokemon in the book. All I wanted was her. All I needed was her. But now she's gone.  
I wiped away my tears and took the ring out of the box. I threw it as far as I could off the balcony. I began sobbing and crying. I moved to the corner of the balcony and brought my knees to my chest. I sobbed quietly for a few seconds and then brought my head up. Tears were still spilling out of my eyes. I felt something on my cheek. Someone was wiping my tears away. I looked and saw the face of my love. She smiled and kissed my cheek. She then looked at me with those cool, mysterious eyes, I knew what she was thinking about. I smiled, a small one, and kissed her.   
When we pulled away I didn't know what to say. She stood up and began vanishing. I looked worried. 'No' I said. She looked back at me with sad eyes. I closed my eyes as tight as they would go. Her voice made me open them again. Her arm was resting on my cheek. 'Please don't. I'll always be here with you. Stop blaming your self. I love you Ash.' She leaned in and kissed my cheek I held the spot with me hand and looked at her. 'I love you too. Always and Forever Misty.' She smile, a sad one and disappeared.  
The next morning I woke up and looked towards the balcony. It was sunny outside, a perfect day for a break. I sat up and looked down at the night stand by my bed. What I saw made me smile. The ring I had brough for her. The gold band. With the blue diamond and the two heart diamonds at each side was sitting right ther next to me. But now it was different. There was an inscription in side it read 'Ash and Misty Always and Forever.' I smiled to myself and walked to the balcony.   
I knew she was there even if I couldn't see her. Even though I swore I saw her face in the sky smiling for a spilt second. I just smiled and walked back towards the bed. I knew I never love another like I loved her, but atleast I know now she always be here.  
  
  
  
  
AN: So how was it? It's my first Pokemon Story so w/e. I really like it. I am glad I wrote it. The title is a little odd... for lack of a better word but I wasn't really in the mood to come up with one so w/e. Well R&R pleaze. And um if you must.......go ahead and flame :P. I am ready for it. (Sees Danielle in combat boots and army gear) Well hehe Hope you liked it. And if you guys like it I could do a sequel where it's Misty's point of view on the story? Or not...? Well.....um.... byez....?  



End file.
